


Special

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	Special

Although she didn’t have permission, Hermione practised her potions in one of the empty classrooms. She jumped into the nearest corner as she watched Professor Lupin and Mr. Lucius Malfoy enter. They didn’t notice her.

Lucius was furious. This man before him had a relationship with the man he wanted. “He’s mine!” he hissed angrily.

“No, he isn’t, you fucking toad!” Remus growled, livid. The werewolf looked around before grabbing Hermione’s potion. He aimed and threw it towards Lucius.

Lucius had anticipated the move and ducked. The cauldron missed him, but he realised it did hit someone else when he heard a cry of pain. He turned and saw his best friend glare at him before sinking down to the floor.

Remus couldn’t stop the cauldron from hitting his lover and rushed to his side, pushing Lucius out of the way. He quickly muttered a cleansing spell, but he could see the damage was already done. “Sev?” he whispered with concern.

That was the first time Lucius heard Remus talk to his friend in that tone of voice and it shocked him that he hadn’t realised that the love between them was this strong. It poured out in that one word. He mumbled his apologies and left the school.

 

*****

 

The whole school had been stunned when a female Professor Snape entered the Main Hall. They had heard rumours about the fight between Lucius Malfoy and Remus Lupin, but they didn’t know it turned out like this.

At the main table, Severus Snape sat next to Dumbledore. A black haired female with almost black eyes glared at the students. 

As Remus Lupin could see it, next to him sat a beautiful woman with high cheekbones, soft skin and shoulder length shining black hair that didn’t look anything like the greasy hair Severus had when he was male. Even the way his lover walked was feline, hips moving sensually and breasts outlined through the robes…beautiful was the only word Remus could think of.

 

*****

 

“Why can’t I stay?” Remus begged. He wanted to touch and kiss his lover.

“I’ve given two students detention. You know that. Come back in an hour,” Severus answered and pushed her lover out of his dungeon. 

A few moments later, she heard knocking on her door. “Come in Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy,” Severus greeted sharply and let the two students in.

“Don’t come near me, you weasel,” Draco hissed angrily, denying the mushy feelings in his heart.

“I won’t dare. I might catch something, ferret,” Ron growled. He looked the other way, so he didn’t have to look in the beautiful grey eyes.

Ron and Draco stood stiffly beside one another, awaiting their punishment, each one trying his best not to come into contact with the other.

Severus rolled her eyes. She had enough of this hostility between them. “I’ve had enough of your bickering. For once and for all, you’ll have to learn to get along. You need to get to know each other,” the Potions Master said and pushed them into an empty closet and locked the door.

“Uncle Sev? What are you doing? Let me out!” Draco shouted when he heard the door lock.

“How is this going to help us?” Ron questioned, as both boys looked from each other to the closed door. They pounded, tried spells and finally used their hands and feet to try to open the door. The door didn’t budge.

“You’ll stay in there until I hear nothing but civility!” Severus instructed before returning to his cauldron. 

 

*****

 

An hour flashed by and before she knew it there was a knocking on the door.

“Remus?” Severus asked in surprise.

“It’s been an hour, love,” Remus answered before kissing his lover deeply. He knew he was kissing the woman more deeply than ever, but some students’ comments had stung him painfully. The thought that some students found Severus ugly as a female as well as a male had him taking points from the students’ houses in no time. The crush he had on the Potions Master had turned to love two years ago when Severus started giving Harry private lessons. That’s when he and Harry saw the other side of the glaring Potions Master.

Severus forgot everything when she felt Remus kiss her. She embraced the man and moaned when two hands were placed on her ass.

Remus didn’t say a word but guided his lover to the table. He knew they wouldn’t make it to the bedroom by the way Severus was tearing her clothes from her body. The werewolf looked at his now naked lover, his eyes raking over the pale skin, high cheekbones, almost black eyes, the soft breasts with rosy nipples, flat stomach, his gaze coming to rest on the dark-haired vee glistening with juices.

“You’re beautiful,” Remus whispered and touched each patch of skin before kneeling before her. He pushed her gently onto the table, spreading her legs before pressing his face against the wet, black hair of his lover’s vulva. He licked and sucked on the little nub, making Severus crazy with lust.

Severus couldn’t stop moaning and growling as the agile tongue licked her clit. She gasped loudly when fingers entered her vagina. All thoughts fled from her mind when Remus found her G-spot.

 

*****

 

“Draco, please don’t tell me they are at it again,” Ron said tiredly. They had stopped fighting and were now sitting and getting to know each other, forgetting all about time.

“I can’t. Uncle Sev…I mean Aunty Sev is doing it again and it appears to be on the table next to the closet door,” Draco said disgustedly as the moaning began to grow louder and louder.

Ron looked at the blonde boy and knew what he was about to do would risk this truce, but he needed to act on his feelings. He kneeled before Draco, leaned forward and kissed him softly.

Draco gasped when Ron kissed him and before he knew it, he was kissing back. The Slytherin slid down to lie on the floor, pulling Ron on top of him.

 

*****

 

“Want you. Need you, Remy. NOW!” Severus demanded as Remus took his time to prepare her.

“Be patient, love. This is going to be your first time since you changed into a woman,” Remus answered, not listening to the demanding voice.

“Please, do som…ahhh…yes…oh shit,” Severus moaned until he felt Remus stop. The werewolf pressed a little harder, letting Severus feel that she was a virgin.

“Oh fuck! Miss Granger had to make me a virgin?” Severus snarled.

“It seems so. Sweet, look at me,” Remus instructed softly, before pulling out and pushing back in sharply. He kissed his lover deeply, feeling Severus moan in pain. Remus kept still until his beauty gave him a sign.

Severus couldn’t stop the tears when her hymen was penetrated. It hurt but since Remus gave her the time to get used to it, the pain faded away. “Move!”

“Yes, ma’am,” Remus said, smiling at his lover’s scowl. He pulled out and pushed back in until they reached a comfortable rhythm. The pleasure shot through his body as Severus raked her nails across his back. His thrusting became harder and faster.

Her lover’s pubic hair scratched her clit and Severus felt she was about to come. It wasn’t the same feeling a man got when he was about to orgasm, but she loved it nonetheless. The tingling reached its peak and Severus screamed her lover’s name as she came.

Remus growled loudly and his thrusting became frantic. He came inside Severus, the tight squeezing holding his cock deeply within her as he filled her with his semen. He leaned forward and the lovers kissed, their tongues lazily touching.

“Has anyone told you that you’re special? Because you are my special woman and man,” the werewolf muttered as he kissed her neck. “Let’s find your bed,” Remus said as he helped Severus off from the table. That’s when they heard soft moaning. They stopped, listened and Remus watched his lover blush.

“Uhm…I forgot about the students,” Severus whispered as the sounds coming from the closet became louder.

Remus couldn’t control his laughter as both boys suddenly shouted out each other’s names. “They’re done,” he deadpanned.

“Oh, shut up,” Severus said as she pushed Remus into the bedroom before dressing herself to get those students out of her closet.

“Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, are you done yet?” Severus asked as he opened the door widely, exposing two half-naked boys lying on top of each other, both blushing bright red.

“Yeah, we’re done,” Ron stammered before dressing himself and his lover. He took Draco’s hand and dragged the silent boy towards the door.

“You look silly in woman’s clothing, Professor Snape,” Ron said before he and Draco left the room.

“What?” Severus whispered in shock. He looked down and smiled. His body was back; he was a male again. “I’m me again,” the Potions Master called as he undressed himself before stepping into his bedroom.


End file.
